1. Field of the Present Invention
This invention relates to slings, and more particularly to slings for lifting and transporting a handicapped person; such slings are contemplated for use in combination with various lifting and transporting devices.
2. Prior Art Statement
The prior art relating to lifting and transporting slings for persons, including handicapped persons, is a rather diverse one featuring various systems for supporting the body of the person to be lifted.
One of the significant subclasses of such sling systems provides a chair-like support generally of a flexible but supportive material working in combination with a back support either attached to the chair-like support or independent of same, all of which is supported by a harness mechanism. In some of these supports a head support is also provided. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,339,007, 3,234,568 and 3,351,959.
In another subclass of such sling systems, a system of independent supports is provided to accommodate a handicapped person and particularly, is designed to more efficiently be attached to a handicapped person while the person is sitting, so that a minimum effort in harnessing that person or securing the person in the sling is required. See, for example, British Pat. No. 950,017 and French Pat. No. 2,287,211.
In many respects, the latter subclass has advantages in that a handicapped person may be transported from one location to another without requiring lifting of that person to insert the various slings and other supports. However, the prior art disclosures relative to this subclass fall short of the present invention, which completely eliminates the necessity for an attendant or nurse to lift the patient or have to manipulate the patient to position the conventional type slings under the buttock or rump, or the like.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to efficiently support and transport a handicapped person.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sling which supports the handicapped person in a manner which conveniently positions the support members around selected appendages of the person fully and comfortably supporting variously sized persons.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a sling which facilitates its engagement or disengagement with the person to be supported, without requiring an attendant or nurse to lift the patent or handicapped person or to manipulate the various woven slings under the buttock or rump, and the like.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a sling which permits the efficient transportation of the handicapped person from one location to the other by a mechanical lifter, such as transporting a patient from a bed to a wheelchair, to a bath, to a commode, etc., and vice versa.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a sling which can be universally utilized with various kinds of lifting and transportation supports.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus featuring four adjustable independent slings for each arm and leg which afford advantages including freedom of arranging the clothing on the supported handicapped person for use of the commode, for assisting in undressing, for assistance in bedding down and for the bath.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sling which in combination with powered hoists having remote or cord controls will enable the handicapped or paraplegics to improve their independence and self care.